The Darkest Sorceress
by Katiya Kramer
Summary: When Esthar attacks Balamb Garden, the reason why is not revealed, but when Katiya learns the truth, she is forced to choose between Earth and her lover. Complete! R&R!
1. First Signs

AN: I do not own Final Fantasy VIII or any of its characters, even though I wish I did. I don't though. I do own Katiya Kramer and Celeste Rovanov, so DON'T STEAL THEM!

Also, this story DOES NOT have anything to do with the other story. It is a different storyline. I will try and work on both stories at the same time. Other story will be updated later. Enjoy this story! R&R!

Chapter I

First Signs

The SeeDs were once again in battle, only this time against Esthar. They wanted something, but did not say what or why. Katiya Kramer, the daughter of Headmaster Cid Kramer and his wife, Edea, would soon learn, and would be put in a world of shock and devastation.

Katiya swung a sword at an Esthar Soldier and ducked an attack from one coming at her. Celeste used her handgun to shoot one coming behind her brunette girlfriend. Katiya stabbed another soldier, then cast Thundaga on another about to stab her. Squall and Rinoa were nearby, casting spells and using limit breaks on the army. Katiya dropped her sword and began to use her ultimate limit break, Anger of Satan, but was kicked down by a guard. Katiya got back up and summoned her personal Guardian Force, Tiatana.

"WIDOW'S REFLECTION!" Katiya screamed as Tiatana was summoned, and killed 10 of the soldiers.

Celeste watched as Katiya used Tiatana and was hit over the head with one of the soldiers weapons. Katiya turned, seeing this and cast Meteor on the soldier.

"ICE STRIKE!"

Katiya turned and saw a soldier behind her take the receiving end of her mother's limit break. Then saw her parents running over to her.

Quistis summoned Shiva on a few guards then cast Flare on them. Zell watched her back by using Duel on them, nailing My Final Heaven soon afterwards.

Selphie was using her Slot attack and trying to find The End, while Irvine summoned Pandemona.

After using Shooting Star, Rinoa looked over at Squall, who once again was in his limit break mode.

Katiya looked at Cid as three guards ran at them and Cid nodded. As the old man took his daughters hand, Katiya jumped up and Cid swung her in a circle, while Katiya kicked the guards away from them. After Katiya got back down on the ground, Cid gave his daughter her sais and Katiya stabbed two guards with them.

Celeste stood up, her head hurting from the blow from before, Edea was near her, curing a cut on her arm. Celeste thanked her then got up, and watched the chaos before her. She was mostly keeping her eyes on Katiya, but seeing a soldier running at them forced her to turn her attention back to the fight as she cast Ultima.

Celeste was a sorceress. All the SeeDs knew this. She had discovered her powers recently and realized they were sealed away since she received them from her aunt, who died when she was 5. She was adjusting to them but had excepted the fact she was like Katiya and Rinoa. Or so she thought.

Celeste was horrified to see Katiya be shot in the back, and fall into Cid's arms. Rinoa immediately ran over and used Recover on her.

Celeste felt something inside of her. Something that called for revenge. She felt a strong power course through her as she looked down and went to cast a spell.

"APOCOLASPE!"

Katiya looked up immediately, "What did she say?"

The spell was cast and most of the army was killed, forcing the rest into retreat. The redhead fell to her knees, in shock.

"What…what was that…?" She whispered.

Katiya stared at her as Rinoa still healed her.

"Only one person has that spell…" Katiya whispered, so no one could hear her.

Ultimecia…


	2. The Horrifying Truth

Chapter II

The Horrifying Truth

Katiya was in Cid's office as were the other SeeDs, except Celeste who was in Katiya's room. All were stunned at Celeste using Apocalypse. Katiya had a bad feeling about this as Rinoa looked at her.

"Katiya…only Ultimecia has that power…" She told her.

Katiya looks down, closing her eyes, frustrated, "I know that Rinoa… But it could mean nothing…"

"It doesn't. Katiya you know the truth…"

Katiya turns around and sees Laguna standing in the doorway of Cid's office.

Squall looked over at his father, then walks over by Katiya, "What do you mean…?"

Laguna sighs and stares at Katiya and Squall, "Cecislava Rovanov is Ultimecia."

Punching the wall, Katiya screamed, "THE HELL SHE IS!"

"Katiya, you know its true. She is Ultimecia. She will become Ultimecia. Dr. Odine has confirmed it in his tests of her last year when she first used her powers. I'm afraid she's going to become her, unless we stop it."

Katiya looked up, "How?"

The Esthar president looked her straight in the eye, "Execute her."

Katiya glared at him, her anger driving her as she leaped at Laguna, only to be grabbed by Squall and Cid.

"NO FUCKING WAY, LAGUNA! IF YOU TOUCH HER I WILL BEAT YOU DOWN!" She screamed furiously.

Laguna looked at her sadly, "It's the only way."

"FUCK YOU!"

Cid looked at Katiya, then Laguna, "We will execute her."

Katiya froze up and looked at Cid, her eyes nearly popping out of her eye sockets, "What?"

"I'm sorry, Katiya."

Katiya turned and punched Cid across the face, harder than she ever hit him, or anyone for that matter, "YOU BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU!"

Cid stared at her, blood beginning to trickle from his nose. There was no emotion in his face.

"Squall, arrest Celeste," The Headmaster told Squall who nods and starts leaving, the SeeD's following.

Katiya began to follow when Cid grabbed her by the arm and turned her around, cocking his arm back and brining it forward against Katiya's cheek, sending her to the floor and out cold. Edea watched her husband as he struck their daughter and looked down, knowing Cid had to do it in order to keep her out of the way.

Celeste was in Katiya's dorm room, feeding the cats when Squall stormed in, "Celeste."

The young redhead turned, startled, "Squall," She saw the other SeeD's walk in, "What's going on?"

"You are to be executed."

"What? Why?"

Squall looked at her, with some slight sadness in his eyes, "You will become Ultimecia…"

She stepped back, in shock, "No…"

Squall walked over to her and grabbed her arms, "I'm sorry."

Celeste tried to break away and find Katiya, but Squall pinned her against the wall as Zell walked over with handcuffs. Celeste screamed for Katiya, then kneed Squall in the groin, breaking away and trying to run out. Irvine tries to grab her but she kicks him in the leg. She gets to the door, just as Rinoa, Quistis and Selphie block the way. Celeste watches them and tries to shove them out of the way, wanting to get to Katiya. The girls didn't let her go though as Zell walked over, grabbed her and threw her down to the floor, near where the cats were eating. The cats ran off as Celeste fell, immediately, the redhead stood again and tried to escape, but Zell kicked her in the stomach as Squall walked back over and grabs her, shoving her onto the bed and putting her arms behind her back as Zell handcuffed her. Celeste cried and screamed for Katiya as the SeeD's led her out…


	3. Warnings

Chapter III

Warnings

Katiya was locked in her room, lying on the bed, worried about Celeste and at the same time, wanting to shove something sharp down Cid's throat. She heard the door being unlocked and sat up, watching Cid walk in, Irvine and Zell following. She immediately stood and went to beat him up, but the two SeeDs grabbed her and held her back.

"YOU HAVE A LOT OF NERVE COMING IN HERE CID!" She screamed, furious.

The Headmaster sighed, "Katiya. Just listen, Celeste is to be executed here tomorrow."

"FUCK YOU, CID! I WON'T LET YOU DO THIS!"

"If you try and stop the execution, I have told Squall to kill you."

Katiya gasps and stares at Cid, "Bullshit…"

Cid just looks at her, some slight sadness in his eyes.

His daughter laughs, "Well then…You might as well just kill me now."

Cid glared at her and slapped her across the face. Katiya's head snaps back and immediately turns back to Cid, a smirk on her face.

"Go ahead, Daddy, kill me," She told him, trying to break free.

Her father just turned on his heel and left the room, Irvine and Zell let her go and followed, shutting and locking the door once again.

Celeste sat in a dark room inside the garden, holding her knees tightly to her chest. She was scared about Katiya and herself. She cried softly and heard the door open. Laguna and Squall entered. Celeste watched scared, thinking they would kill her now.

"Celeste Rovanov. Do you know why you are here?" Laguna asked her.

Celeste nods, "It's because I am Ultimecia, isn't it…?"

The black haired man nods, "You are to be executed for it tomorrow. For the sake of the world, for our future, you will be killed."

Celeste nods, understanding it was the only way, "What about Katiya?"

Squall walked over to her, "She will be there, but I will be guarding her. If she makes any attempt to free you, Cid has ordered me to kill her."

The redhead looked up, scared for her girlfriend's life, "No…"

"I'm sorry, Celeste."

Celeste stood up and screamed, "You know she's going to interfere!"

Squall nods, looking at Celeste with sadness, knowing he would have to kill one his strongest allies.

"Then why is Cid having her killed?"

"Katiya is a sorceress, and a very skilled fighter. If we lock her up, she will easily break out, if she interferes, she will be hard to restrain. The only way to keep her out of the way is by killing her."

Celeste cries and drops to her knees, "Kitty…"

Squall glanced at his father, then back to Celeste, "This is the only way…Katiya has been warned, but she doesn't listen to warnings…"

Laguna sighed, "Squall, come on."

Squall nods and leaves the room with his father, looking back at the redhead before walking out.

That night, Katiya was pacing around in her bedroom, angry. Cid walks in, alone and Katiya glares at him.

"Get out."

Cid sighs, "Katiya, I wanted to talk to you before the execution tomorrow."

"I said GET OUT."

"Katiya! I am begging you! Do not interfere tomorrow! I don't want to give the order to have my daughter killed!"

Katiya's eyes narrowed, "Maybe you should have thought of that before you ordered Celeste to be executed!"

Cid sighed, "Katiya…"

Katiya went to punch him, but Cid blocked it, anticipating it.

"Katiya, don't even try," he warned her.

Katiya went for another punch, and this time Cid grabbed her wrist and twisted it behind her back.

"Don't make me hurt you…" He whispered in her ear.

Katiya flipped him over, screaming, "TOO LATE YOU ALREADY DID!"

Cid got up and blocked at kick she sent, then kneed her in the stomach, backing away and kicking her in the face. Katiya fell to the ground, glaring.

"So, you have chosen your girlfriend over your own life?"

Katiya's glared answered the question as Cid walked out of the room and shut it, leaning on the door and taking off his glasses, wiping tears out of his eyes.

"Why did this have to happen…?" He asked himself, looking up at the ceiling…


	4. The Day of Darkness

Chapter IV

The Day of Darkness

The sun slowly rose as Celeste Rovanov opened her eyes. She sat up, hear footsteps approach her cell. The door opens, as Irvine and Zell come in.

"It's time, Celeste…" Zell tells her, looking at her with pity.

Celeste stands and allows Irvine to put handcuffs on her as they take her out of the room.

The SeeDs gathered in the basement to witness the execution. Celeste was to be shot to death. Quistis and Selphie see the elevator door open as Squall and Cid come out, pulling Katiya with them. Katiya looked pissed off, and like she was not going to let this go down, not without a fight.

After a few minutes, Celeste was brought in. Squall closely watched Katiya, who was sitting in a chair near Cid and Edea. He was praying that Katiya would not make him kill her by attempting to rescue Celeste. He knew this had to be done, Celeste could not become Ultimecia.

The young redhead was chained to the wall as Cid stood up and signaled for five skilled gunmen to get ready. Irvine was asked to be one of them, but declined, not able to kill one of his allies.

Celeste cried and looked at Katiya, screaming, "I love you!"

Katiya stood and Squall held her back, "Katiya no!"

Laguna sat near Cid and watched his son hold back Katiya, as did Rinoa and the other SeeD's who stood nearby.

The executioners aimed their guns and Katiya watched, her eyes beginning to water.

Cid watched Katiya for a second as she tried to break away from Squall's grasp, then spoke, "When I say…"

Celeste looked up, and whispered, "Kitty…"

"FIRE!"

_BANG!_

Celeste awaited the shots but they never came. She looked and saw that Katiya had used her magic to deflect the bullets off of her girlfriend. Cid stood as Katiya elbowed Squall in the face and broke away, making a run for her girlfriend. She pulled out her sais and threw them at the chains that bound her girlfriend to the wall. The chains broke, freeing Celeste. Katiya turned and Squall was behind her, swinging his right fist at her face. It knocked the brunette to the ground as Squall pulled out his gunblade. Katiya grabbed her sais that were on the floor and blocked Squall's attempt to kill her. She then kicked the gunblade out of Squall's hands and jumped up, going for a kick to his face. Squall took it and stepped back as Katiya went to stab him with her sais, but he grabbed both of her wrists and slammed his foot into her ribs, causing her to let go of the sais and drop to her knees. Squall looked at Cid, who nods then looks away as Edea cried in his arms. Celeste watched, seeing Squall pin Katiya to the wall and raise both of the sais in the air.

"KATIYA!" She screamed, running over…

But it was too late. Squall jammed both of the sais into Katiya's neck, and stepped back as her body fell to the ground. Blood oozed from the wounds as Katiya lied there, her eyes staring off into space, tears pouring out of them. Katiya had been killed instantly.

Celeste ran over and dropped to her knees, "KATIYA! KATIYA!"

Selphie watched and buried her head in Irvine's chest, while Quistis covered her mouth in shock as Zell wrapped his arms around her. Rinoa kneeled down and looked to the ground, tears pouring down her cheeks. Katiya's parents, Cid and Edea, cried, knowing their daughter was dead.

The redhead held Katiya's limp body, tears pouring down her cheeks, "Kitty…"

She felt something inside of her building; rage, anger, pain. She wanted revenge. Celeste looked up, her eyes narrowed, "SeeDs…"

Squall looked down at her, "Celeste…?"

Celeste repeated, "SeeDs…Damn you all to hell!"

She stood and used Apocalypse on Squall, sending him to his knees. Everyone watched and got ready to fight, but Celeste just glared at them and used Hell's Judgment on them.

Cid watched in horror as Edea cried, "She's Ultimecia…"

Celeste cast Ultima on the other SeeDs, then approached Squall. She grabbed him by the neck and lifted him up into the air, her eyes now yellow.

"Die…" She whispered and squeezed his neck tightly until she heard the bones break and Squall go limp. She dropped his dead body and looked at the other SeeD's who were weak and trying to heal themselves.

Their former ally just laughed and glowed, several weapons appeared, one for each SeeD. The SeeD's were stunned then felt the weapons, daggers and swords, come at them, entering their bodies and killing them all immediately. Laguna ordered for her to be shot but the young women deflected the bullets back onto the executioners, killing them. She turned to Laguna and narrowed her eyes. The black haired man held his chest suddenly, his heart in pain. Celeste smiled as Laguna dropped to the ground, dead as she had caused his heart to explode. Now the only ones left were Cid and Edea, who were terrified.

Celeste looked at them and approached them. The Headmaster stood in front of his wife, beginning to plead for their lives.

There was no mercy granted, however, as she drove both of her hands into the necks of Cid and Edea Kramer, then laughed, ripping their throats out. The Kramer's fell next to each other, dead like everyone else. Celeste turned back to her girlfriend and walked over to her. She went to her knees and took Katiya's powers. After kissing her one final time, Celeste stood, covered in the blood of her former allies.

"All SeeD's must die…"

One that day, Ultimecia was born…


End file.
